


Always Be Around

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Ray gives Gerard some well deserved cuddles
Relationships: Ray Toro & Gerard Way
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Always Be Around

**Author's Note:**

> Ray Toro does not get enough love from this fandom and that is a fact  
> Title is from I’ll Always Be Around by Waterparks

Ray climbed onto the parked bus, ready to climb into his bunk and do whatever- read, jerk off, just pass the fuck out. But a soft sob stopped him. He furrowed his brow. Everyone was out. Everyone except…

The noises were coming from Gerard’s bunk. Ray knocked on the wood paneling softly. “Gerard?”

The sobbing stopped abruptly. “Hi.”

“Gee, I heard you crying already. You don’t have to hide it.” Ray bit his lip. He knew Gerard had a bad habit of getting fucked up when he was upset. He’d gotten sober recently, but Ray was always worried he’d slip back into his habits. 

“I’m fine,” came Gerard’s soft voice. 

“Can you come out here please?” Ray asked. 

There was a minute of scuffling, and then Gerard rolled out of his bunk. He straightened up, pushing hair out of his face. His eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, and he had tear tracks all down his cheeks. 

“Do you want a hug?” Ray asked. 

“Yes please.” Gerard wrapped his arms around Ray and pressed his head into his shoulder. Ray rubbed his back. He could feel Gerard’s body shaking against his, and a wet spot growing where Gerard’s head was resting on his shoulder. 

“Come here.” Ray led Gerard to the back of the bus, settling on the couch. He patted his lap, which Gerard sank into. He wrapped his arms around Ray again. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Gerard shook his head. 

“Alright. We don’t have to.” Ray hugged him tightly. “Wanna hear something funny?”

Gerard nodded. 

“So, it’s really icy outside, right? And Frank, being the man that he is, tried to, I dunno, skate across a patch of it. He lost control, and it was a lot bigger than he thought it was, and he ended up crashing into a dude and knocked the pizza boxes he was carrying down. We had to buy him new pizza.”

Gerard giggled. 

“Oh, and Mikey wasn’t watching where he was going, and he stepped on a patch of ice. Instead of falling, he just glided across it really fucking gracefully,  _ while on his phone.  _ You raised some kind of superhero for a brother.”

Gerard’s shoulders shook with laughter. He looked up at Ray with bright eyes and a smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ray kissed his forehead. “I’m always gonna be here for you when you need it.”

Gerard just hugged him again.


End file.
